Badss Lucy
by shipperlol
Summary: There's a new student: Lucy Ashley, a dangerously hot, rude, delinquent-type girl who looks exactly like - Lucy Heartfilia, number one pop star and everyone's idol! How will Fairy High deal with this new character?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail **

Prologue: Fairy Tail High, Meet Lucy Ashley

Levy's POV

"KYA! Did you like Lucy Heartfilia's new song?" I squealed. "It was amazing, as always!"  
"I know, right? I could really relate to it," agreed Erza.  
"I'm her number one fan!" I sighed  
Then, Mr. Furrows called for attention, and I was snapped out of my conversation with Erza. "Okay, class." Mr. Furrows said. "There's a new student transferring in today. Her name is Lucy Ashley, and I expect you to treat her well." The new kid, Lucy, walked in. She had blonde hair with pink highlights, a lip ring, a cross necklace with earrings to match, electric blue eyes, with a bunch of heavy black eye-makeup around it, Avril Lavigne style. Other than that, she had no makeup on. Lucy had on knee-high black Converse with hot pink accents, and our school sailor uniform, which was all ripped up (in a cool way) and the skirt of it was _extremely short_. She was wearing black, see-through tights under it, and tied a green, rhinestone studded belt around the middle of the uniform.

The class sucked in their breaths. A flurry of whispers invaded the room.  
"Damn, she's hot!"  
"She looks a lot like Lucy Heartfilia."  
"She looks like a delinquent."  
"Lucy, introduce yourself," instructed Mr. Furrows.  
Lucy smirked. Then, she started "introducing" herself. "Hello. My name is Lucy Ashley. I would like everybody to leave me alone this year and F*CK OFF."  
Many were scared — even more so from the fact that Lucy had been smirking the whole time.  
She walked confidently to the back of the room, head held up high, and chose a seat she liked. There was already somebody sitting there.  
"Move," drawled Lucy lazily.  
The poor kid scrambled out of his seat so fast, you'd have thought he was sitting on a hot iron.  
Lucy sat down and kicked her legs up onto the desk.

**Ooh, what will happen next? Also, this is my first fanfic, so please input constructive criticism in the comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**By the way, everybody are second years in high school so far.**

Chapter 1

In class, Lucy Ashley did not pay any attention at all. She smacked a guy across the face for staring at her, though, and got zero marks on a test for not filling it in.

"Ashley!" snapped Mr. Furrows. "Get out!"

Lucy flipped him the finger before she made her exit. "ASHLEY! DETENTION!"

.

.

.

She sat alone at lunch.

"Dude, I dare you to talk to her," whispered Gray.

"What?! NO! She's like Erza!" said Natsu.

"Chicken," sniggered Gray.

"I am _not!"_ said Natsu crossly. "Look, I'll go up to her right now."

Natsu walked up to Lucy. "Oi, Ashley! Do you want to—"

Lucy abruptly cuts him off with a kiss — and yes, it was a French.

The previously noisy lunchroom is suddenly dead silent.

She continues eating her sandwich, unconcerned. "What do you want? Piss off."

Natsu dazedly walks back to Gray, who is currently laughing his arse off. "Dude, the look on your face! You're totally red!"

Lo and behold, Natsu's face was pinker than his hair. "You picking a fight, droopy eyes?!"

"You couldn't take me even if you tried!"

The duo start to engage in a fight, which somehow evolved into the participation of everyone in the room, except Lucy and Levy.

The whole room is in chaos, except for a ten foot radius around Lucy. (Gee, I wonder why.) 2Levy timidly retreats there. "Ah, hello Ashley-san. May I stay here for now?"

Lucy gives a short nod. Levy sighs with relief, and slides into a seat in the table.

Let me introduce you to Levy. Levy was, for lack of a better word, a loner. The reason for this was because she was a bookworm and a nerd. The only things that made her remotely like a "normal" person was that she was a huge fan of Lucy Heartfilia and she had a friend. A, as in one. Her friend's name was Erza Scarlet, the student council president, who seemed like a holy terror but in actuality was very sweet. Levy herself didn't actually know herself yet, but she (Levy) was actually very hot if she took the time to tame her frizz into regular curly hair. Erza had pretty scarlet hair, but dressed strictly according to the school rules and had horrible fashion sense. Levy's clothes were the same.

Levy struggled to make conversation. "Um, how are you, Ashley-san?"

After a brief silence, Levy said, "Um… I like Harry Potter, do you?" Levy randomly started talking about the book for half an hour.

Lucy ignored her, and took out a pad of paper and a pencil. She started writing something in it while the bluenette was talking, then handed it to Levy.

Levy was startled, but then composed herself and started reading what Lucy had written. The handwriting was surprisingly elegant. Once Levy had finished it, her eyes sparkled. "Ashley-san, isn't this a Harry Potter fanfiction? Did you write it yourself? It's amazing! There's just the right amount of angst and romance!" Levy rambled about it for a while before she asked, "Can I have it?"

Lucy blinked. _This chick is a lot bolder when she's talking about literature. _Because yes, fan fiction was literature. Lucy slowly smiled, a real, beautiful smile, albeit a small one. "Sure," she said.

Levy squealed. "Thank you so much—"

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?" boomed a loud voice. All of the lunchroom, most of whom had been fighting only moments earlier, stiffened.

"Um, hello Erza!" laughed Natsu nervously. "We were showing our boundless friendship in a manly way! Isn't that right, Gray, old buddy old pal?"

"We sure were! I wasn't fighting with flame brain because of his idiocy at all!" Gray said, also nervously.

Erza raised her eyebrows. Somebody wet their pants. "Is that so?" she asked. "Even if that was the case, the lunchroom is a mess now. Clean it up, or I may or may not kick you guys to China." Nobody doubted her, despite the fact that they were in California.

There was a flurry to clean things up. Erza eyed things distastefully. Salad dressing dripped from the ceiling. She sighs, then heads to where Levy is. "Hi, Levy." She turns to Lucy. "You're the transfer student Lucy Ashley, correct? I am in your grade, and I am currently the student council president. My name is Erza Scarlet. Hello."

Lucy stared at Erza unflinchingly without saying anything. She then started to open her mouth, but the bell rang so she headed to "class." (Yeah, right, she was ditching) leaving a dumbfounded Levy and an interested Erza. Nobody had ever looked at _Erza freaking Scarlet _that way without having death wish. "She's got guts," commented Erza, then the duo headed to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Natsu was bewildered. Why wouldn't he be? He was randomly kissed (Frenched, no less!) by the transfer student, whom he had only known for a few hours. Sure, she was hot, so he didn't mind it much. Still, it had been his first kiss, and though he didn't care much for stuff like that, _it was his first kiss. _Not to mention, the iceprick had been teasing him relentlessly about it.

The girl in question, Lucy Ashley, had some crazy rumors swirling around her. Apparently she was real chummy with _Gajeel Redfox _of all people. Are you serious? Gajeel Redfox was the toughest guy in Phantom Lord, a nearby delinquent school. Natsu had brawled with Gajeel on several occasions, and he had to admit that Gajeel was seriously tough. Somebody had seen the two drinking together. Cana had been the one who had told him that piece of news.

"I had a drinking contest with her," Cana had said. "Damn, I only outdrank her by one shot."

Natsu knew that was a big deal. Cana drank so much, she was _never _sober.

Apparently, the new girl had also engaged with _Erza Scarlet _in a staredown. I do not even need to explain why that was crazy, because Erza Scarlet was _Erza freaking Scarlet._

Lucy had taken an IQ test before, and her smarts were off the charts. Like, any chart. She could take on any expert of any subject and she'd send them off in awe.

Also, apparently, that Levy McGarden had befriended Lucy and had seen Ashley smile. "It was really pretty. _Really _pretty." Dang, was this girl perfect or something?

People were also saying Lucy was crazy rich. A guy had stalked her home, and she beat him up so bad, his doctors said he'd have to stay in the hospital for five years. Not before he'd tweeted a picture of Lucy's house, though — which was really a mansion. Someone also peeked in her phone and saw all kinds of people in the contacts. Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane Strauss, the Strauss siblings, who were part of a famous band; Sting and Rouge, people who were so good at sports that they were known internationally; The Raijinshuu, also famous musicians; and _Mavis Vermillion, the president of the U.S._ So yeah, Lucy had a lot of connections — and there were even more. Who was next? Lucy Heartfilia?!

Those were only a small part of the rumors. Natsu was pretty sure all of them were true. He had only one class with Lucy, homeroom. The rest of her classes were all AP. In the ten minutes they had together every day, Natsu could already tell that she was a badass.

She went to school with pajamas and her teddy bear(?) once. Everybody whispered in the class.

"She still uses her teddy bear! It doesn't even look like one. It's some white dog thing with an orange drill nose."

"She looks ridiculous! It's like she spent no time getting ready but her hair is still all perfect. That's so annoying."

"Ashley!" Gray called, then came up and poked her. "Nice bear(?)," he snickered.

Lucy looked up at the last comment, and scowled. "Don't wake me up." She kicked him in the nuts, which would hurt enough normally, but since Ashley was not a normal girl, the force sent him out the window and down three stories. Everybody winced. Poor, poor Gray. May your balls rest in peace. To everyone else, she stuck a finger in the air (guess which one).

And not a single shit was given that day.


End file.
